The Maiden and the Snake
by Rawkin Paradox
Summary: set of 50 sentences diving into the minds of Orochimaru and Anko.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters: **Oronko (_Orochimaru and Anko_)  
**Rating:** _T_**  
Set:** _Alpha_**  
Notes:** _Anko's age has been tampered with (she's eighteen in this), so I suppose this could be considered AU. This is set one out of five. Unbeta'ed. Beware the run-ons._  
**Dedication(s):** Koshi -- _your sick little mind has corrupted me and made this my new OTP_. Kita -- _your sick little mind inspired me to do this (and you practically dragged this out of me on MSN)._  
**STANDARD DiSCLAiMER APPLiED**

**The Maiden and the Snake**  
(_set of 50 for Orochimaru and Anko_)

**_o1_. -- approval**  
Regardless of how hard she trains, the things she wants most are a smile --regardless of how small-- and a quick, "Good job, Anko, you've improved."

**_o2._ -- watching**  
Orochimaru often wonders late at night as he stands in her doorway, watching his young student sleep, if Anko is a loud enough screamer to wake up the rest of the base, and whether or not they could get away with it.

**_o3. _-- bruise**  
When they train, she refuses to give in to the pain and cry, simply taking each blow with a sense of pride; she knows that each one is a badge of courage, honor, and, coming from him, love.

**_o4._ -- spirit**  
He yells at her often, telling her to be quiet and stop playing around, they have no time for such childish games; it's all he can do to hide the grin that wants to creep across his face as he watches her stick out her tongue and call him "a boring old man."

**_o5_. -- memory**  
She is older now, and she is wiser in the ways of the world, learning that sometimes, even if you love someone, you have to do what's right, what's proper; it doesn't stop her from crying when she reads his name on the memorial and the memories begin flooding her mind.

**_o6_. -- slither**  
He reminded her of a snake, she used to think as she watched him sneak through the shadows of the manor; years later, her opinion hasn't changed, only she now views him as a beautiful yet poisonous snake that must be exterminated at any costs.

**_o7._ -- ****betrayal**  
When he left her alone, she thought of it as the ultimate act of betrayal; when he extended the offer to take her back under his wing and she refused, tossing kunai after kunai at him and daring to use the jutsu that he taught her against him, hoping to kill him, he considered that the ultimate act of betrayal -- and somewhere in his chest, he felt a painful emptiness begin to spread.

**_o8_. -- offer**  
He had hoped that when he offered her his hand and the chance to come back to him she'd take it, not attempt to cut his arm off.

**_o9. _-- stars**  
When it's late at night and Kakashi offers to walk her home after they're both finished with their paperwork, she refuses, gently turning him down with the promises of next time; of course, she doesn't intend to hurt his feelings, but she likes to walk alone at night and see the stars and think of what could have been if she had stayed with Orochimaru.

**_1o_. -- haunting**  
She's long gone -- he knows that and he's come to terms with it, but some nights he'll go and stand in the doorway of her old room, watching the shadows and listening to the silence, and he can swear that he can hear her softly breathing and see her safely curled up in bed and peacefully sleeping.

_----end Alpha----_


	2. beta

**---set beta---_  
_**

**_o1._ -- swim**

Anko remembers one of their earliest training sessions -- it had been in chakra control, and Orochimaru had skipped the trees and went straight to the river; he didn't know she couldn't swim, so after rescuing her from the rapid waters, she spent the next three weeks learning how to swim.

**_o2_. -- hair**

If there was one thing that Anko was jealous about, it was her sensei's hair; she never could get him to spill his secret for keeping it glossy, silky, and far more prettier than her own.

**_o3_. -- envy**

Orochimaru didn't envy anything or anyone, but when he saw how Anko acted around the young village boys, he felt an odd pang in his chest --one he didn't like; Anko was forbidden to do anything but train from that day on.

**_o4._ -- loneliness**

Often, while Kabuto is off torturing some poor soul, Kimimaru is undergoing treatment, and his Sound Four are away, he lets his mind slip back to the good old days when Anko was his constant companion, and he realizes that since she's been gone, he's never felt more lonely.

**_o5_. -- sake**

One memory that Orochimaru will never forget is the first time that Anko tried sake; he and his new jonin vest learned the hard way that his young student didn't have the stomach for the sweet drink.

**_o6_. -- sweets**

Anko always adored sweets, and he often found himself slipping and buying her some a surprise reward.

**_o7_. -- questions**

Anko asked a lot of questions; often, they went unanswered, but when he did reply, she wore a smile for days -- she thought it was nice hearing him talk.

**_o8. _-- walk**

Anko remembers walking by his side in complete silence; they understood each other perfectly well without words.

**_o9. _-- scroll**

When she was younger, he would school her in the basics of life as well as the way of the ninja; it wasn't uncommon for him to walk in her room and find her curled up, fast asleep with a scroll lazily unrolled across her lap.

**_1o. _-- silence**

He's learned that Anko is a talker, always asking questions, telling stories, stating the obvious; he's also learned that when she's silent, there is something wrong, something ohso very wrong.

**--end beta--**

_**a/n:** sorry for the delay in updating. been sidetracked with my original fiction. D:_


End file.
